Surgical devices are continuously being developed to allow surgeons to perform safer surgical procedures. U.S. Pat. No. 5,133,714 which is commonly assigned with the present application discloses a monopolar suction coagulator. With the device of U.S. Pat. No. 5,133,714, a surgeon can coagulate damaged tissue and evacuate related fluids as needed. Devices of the type exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 5, 133,714 have several drawbacks. Most principally, such devices are monopolar wherein one of the electrodes is formed as part of the device and the return electrode is attached to the patient in the form of a ground pad. Such devices require a high energy output in order to perform the coagulation process and it is very difficult for the surgeon to precisely apply the electrical energy output to only the damaged tissue and as a result surrounding tissue is often damaged. As such, for surgical procedures requiring very high precision and where it is imperative that surrounding tissue not be damaged (such as neurosurgery, endoscopic surgery, and sinusoidal surgery) such monopolar devices cannot be easily and effectively used.